Bad
by berrywarbler
Summary: Sebastian luring her into a closet with the temptation of making Blaine jealous hadn't been on the agenda for Rachel's day. smytheberry with hints of blainchel, because idk.


Rachel rarely had a Saturday afternoon to herself to do nothing but sit around and think, between school and the drama club and practicing for Regional's and having a social life. But with Finn off with Carole, Kurt and Burt on some sort of family weekend, she decided to take a couple hours for herself and head to the Lima Bean with a book.

She had been there about an hour when she heard the scrape of a chair across from her, lowering her book just enough to spot Sebastian Smythe grinning at her, placing his coffee on the table as if they had an arrangement to meet.

"Can I help you?" she asked coolly, narrowing her eyes. She was still upset with him for hurting Blaine, even if his eye was healing perfectly well.

"Rachel Berry, am I correct?"

"We've met before Smythe," she retorted, annoyed with his interruption. "So I'll repeat myself only once more, is there something I can help you with?"

"You looked so lonely by yourself, I thought you might like some company," he shrugged, taking a sip from his cup as she scoffed.

"I'm perfectly capable of enjoying an afternoon on my own, Sebastian, now if you'll leave me to my book-"

"Where's that oaf of a boyfriend? Finn? Blaine told me you two were getting serious." Sebastian commented, completely ignoring her requests to leave.

"He did?" she asked, slightly confused. She knew Blaine hadn't spoken to Sebastian since their incident almost two weeks ago now, and she was curious as to why Sebastian would remember such a trivial fact about someone he barely knew of.

"He talks about you, you know," Sebastian grinned, practically a leer from his side of the table, and Rachel attempted to hold her own against the private school boy, not appreciating his tone.

"Blaine? I would expect him to," she snapped. "We are good friends."

"Yes," he agreed, nodding as he leaned closer to her. "_Friends_. I've heard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, trying not to grind her teeth in aggravation. The boy was working her last nerve, and she knew had she been Santana she'd probably have slapped him by now, but Rachel was honestly hoping he'd go away within a few moments.

"Nothing, per say. I heard about your little fling last year-"

"An error in judgment on both our parts, but we've moved on," she interrupted, a blush creeping on her face at the reminder. She didn't like to think about that brief moment in time she had deluded herself into thinking she could lure Blaine into a relationship, back when she was desperate and upset over Finn and he was confused about a lot of things. They had become great friends now, and anything else Rachel may have once felt got necessarily pushed aside.

"Are you sure about that?" His words caught her off-guard, and the 'yes' was prepared to slip off her tongue before he started talking again, leaning back in his chair. "I mean, maybe it's just me, but the way Blaine talks about you-"

"We're friends," she repeated, though her tongue was less sharp this time, her tone less sure.

"I'll confide in you Berry, if he was a straight guy, I'd be convinced he was trying to find a way into your pants."

"Well, luckily for both of us, he's gay-and in a very loving relationship, mind you."

"And apparently so are you, but I've caught you checking me out no less than four times in this conversation alone," he smirked, and Rachel had enough decency to appear shocked, even if his statement was true. She was, after all, a girl with eyes who could appreciate that Sebastian was attractive-on the surface, at least.

"A girl is allowed to look," she shot back. "I never heard of looking at other people as cheating before."

"No," Sebastian grinned, "But if I managed to figure out a way to lure you into the back closet and fuck your brains out, _that _would be."

She stared at him, mouth agape, unable to even think of a way to respond to his advances. "I-I think I should be going," she finally stuttered out, shoving her book in her bag, her mind in fight or flight mode as she stood."This conversation has now crossed a line I'm not comfortable with, and I'd appreciate if you-"

Her words were stalled as his hand reached out and grabbed ahold of her wrist, his hand warm and tight around her as her eyes met his, a glint in them she wasn't sure she entirely liked or not. "I think I hit a nerve, please, let me apologize. I'm nothing if not a gentleman."

"So, you're nothing then," Rachel clarified, because_ gentleman_ was never a word she'd use to describe Sebastian. "A gentleman would never touch a lady without her permission," she continued, her eyes locking with his. "He'd never be so crass in front of her, or bring up things-"

"Like Blaine?"

"What about Blaine _now_?" she hissed, her eyes narrowing.

"It'd drive him up a wall, you know," Sebastian whispered, his eyes staying on her face as she sat back down.

"What would?" she breathed, taking a deep breath of air when he responded with a soft 'fucking me behind your boyfriends back.' "Why would it drive Blaine up a wall, and why would I care?"

"Because he likes you," Sebastian said simply, "And because you like him."

"We don't-"

"Let's cut the shit, Berry. It's obvious any time you two are around each other. I don't know why neither of your boyfriends have caught on, or why Kurt thinks _I'm _the one to worry about-Blaine was fun for a bit, sure, but after a while even I get bored of someone going on and on about the girl he won't admit he loves."

"No," she said, shaking her head and trying to clear her head, trying to ignore the words Sebastian was implanting in her head. He was messing with her, she was sure of that, trying a new tactic at making her a conquest, and she wasn't going to give in. "No, Blaine is gay, and he's in love with Kurt, and-" she was stopped, once more, at his snort of laughter that came out.

"He doesn't love Kurt any more than I love you," Sebastian stated, waving his hand away.

"He does too," Rachel said, though her voice was lower now as the war waging in her head became even worse than before, his hand still wrapped around her wrist. She wondered, briefly, how'd it'd feel on her hips, her thighs, trailing higher, and she realized he must have figured out what she was thinking about as his fingers loosened their grip, tracing softly on the inside of her wrist.

"Do you want to make Blaine jealous, Rachel?" he asked her quietly, and she found herself nodding despite herself, the thought that Finn should be enough to make him jealous quelling as he moved his fingers a little higher. "Then maybe you should follow me," he grinned, picking up her bag with ease and heading in the direction of a corner she rarely ventured towards, looking around her surroundings before giving in, ready to make potentially the biggest mistake of her life.

He made no qualms about what he wanted from her as soon as they entered the small utility closet she had never noticed before, shoving her hard against the cement wall, a small 'oof!' falling from her lips before he quieted her with his own. His hands immediately fell to her waist, pulling up her dress with ease as she grabbed onto the sweater he was wearing-she had to admit, it was far more flattering than the Dalton blazer he was normally adorned in.

His mouth trailed hot kisses down her jawline, to her collarbone, pushing cloth aside as he pulled at her skin with his teeth. She let out a pant, feeling her desire pool low in her stomach, her skin feeling flushed already as his fingers moved up her thigh, pulling her underwear down her legs swiftly and tossing them in a direction so Rachel would be unable to locate them later. She was mildly irritated and quickly moved her hands to lift his sweater off, planning to throw it in the same direction so she'd have a vague idea, but her hands were instead distracted by his smooth chest, her lips moving across it as his fingers made quick work of finding their way inside her, long and lean as they fucked her.

She lifted a leg to wrap around him, pulling her closer as she pleaded silently for more friction, her teeth sinking into his shoulder harshly when his thumb flicked over her clit, a loud moan unable to be stopped as it leaked from her lips. She was vaguely aware of her voice saying "Fuck me," quiet and low as he grinned against her skin, smarmy even in a moment like they were in. His fingers left her, one rubbing gentle circles around the small bundle of nerves to keep her on edge, to distract her before he pushed in without warning, a loud cry being silenced quickly with a free hand in front of her mouth.

"If I didn't know any better," he smirked, lowering his hand as she glared at him, "I'd say you wanted us to get caught in here."

"Fuck off," she growled, his fingers tangling in her hair as he pulled her head closer to him, stilling his movements inside her.

"What'd you tell me?" he grimaced, trying to look as if he wasn't' enjoying being buried inside her as much as she was.

"I said, _fuck off_," she repeated, his fingers tightening and pulling her hair sharply, causing a numbing sense of pain and pleasure through her body, a loud moan to fall from her lips as his tongue danced along her neck.

"Didn't realize you'd like it rough, Berry," he said, though his voice was broken into pants as his thrusts started losing their rhythm, him just as close as she was.

"Don't-" she managed, biting her lip to shut off another groan, "know anything 'bout me," she pushed out, her eyes fluttering as her head hit the wall behind them, coming just moments after he did, her fingernails digging deep into his shoulders and leaving tiny half-moons when she released her grip.

She didn't bother waiting for him after she pushed her dress down, attempting to flatten her hair as she slung her bag over her shoulder, shooting a quick "No one finds out about this," over her shoulder before walking out the door, hoping to duck out of the café unnoticed.

"Rachel?" she heard about halfway to the exit, her eyes closing as she silently cursed whatever reason Blaine had to be at the Lima Bean at the moment.

"Blaine!" she smiled, turning to face him-he was without Kurt, and she felt nervous as he took in her disheveled appearance, his smile falling a few centimeters as Sebastian joined them a second later, winking at Blaine as he slung an arm around Rachel's waist easily.

"Blaine, so great to see you here!"

"What are you doing here Sebastian? Did you meet him here?" he asked, turning his attention to Rachel now, eyes distrustful as they fell on where Sebastian's hand was holding her hip.

"No! I came to read a book-"

"What's it to you, Anderson?" Sebastian interrupted, raising an eyebrow. "After all, Rachel's a free girl-"

"Except she's _not_," Blaine argued, pointing to her left hand. "In case you didn't know, she's currently _engaged_."

"Engaged?" Sebastian asked, looking impressed as he gazed down at Rachel. "Well, I knew you had a boyfriend, but had I known you were engaged," he leaned in closer, right next to her ear as she closed her eyes, her brain shutting down as his next words came out, soft but still loud enough for Blaine to hear, "I would have fucked you that much harder."

Blaine made some sort of noise Rachel couldn't identify as Sebastian placed a kiss on her cheek before heading for the door, Rachel trying not to hyperventilate. "Did he just say he-Rachel, he was just kidding, right?"

"I can't talk about this right now," she said, pushing past him and bee lining for the door, ignoring him as he called out her name and praying he wouldn't chase after her, demanding for answers. She wasn't sure she'd be able to give any.


End file.
